Perfect
by queenvictoriia
Summary: The happiest day of Newt's life is the day he becomes a father.


**This is the first part in a series of oneshots that are unrelated except for the fact that they revolve around Newt and Tina's kids. The kids I write about were created by me and my main Tina on tumblr. They are: Abraham (born 1935), William (born 1937), Asher (born 1938), Theo (born 1939), and Leta (middle name Audra, after Tina's mother and born 1941.)**

* * *

Everything is perfect right now, he thinks. The room is dark and quiet and still. The only sounds are Tina's soft breathing as she sleeps away and the small gurgling sounds of the baby in his arms. It's late, probably too late for him to be awake. But he can't sleep – because he's still high on the excitement.

This is the happiest day of his life. (Though the day he and Tina got married is certainly a close second!) It's still hard to believe that the newborn in his arms is his, that he's a father.

His son – their son, named Abraham after Tina's father, coos softly and opens his eyes. They're dark already, the same beautiful shade of brown that Tina's are. He looks just like Tina, though he has Newt's nose. He smiles down at the baby; he can't seem to stop smiling tonight.

He's wanted to be a parent for as long as he can remember. Of course, back then, he (almost comically, really) thought he was going to be a mother. He, being five at the time, got upset when he was told that boys can't be mothers. Though, of course, he proved them all wrong with his creatures, who he very much considers his children.

Now, though, he finds that being a dad is just as good. Though he's always wanted to have children, he resigned himself to the fact that it was probably never going to happen. Before meeting Tina, he didn't think he'd find anyone who would be able to tolerate him, let alone love him.

But Tina loves him. And he loves her, too. It took way too long for them to realize it. After all, they knew each other for almost four years before they even kissed – and that was only after they got drunk enough to stop dancing around their feelings.

But she's made him the happiest man in the world (perhaps even the universe, as corny as that may sound.) Sometimes he thinks he cannot love her any more than he already does, but she keeps proving him wrong. It seems every day he falls in love with her more and more.

And now she's given him a child. He can't express how much he loves her, how much he loves Abraham. They're a family now. They're his family. The thought just can't cease to amaze him.

Newt freaked out the whole time Tina was in labor – which only seemed to both amuse and annoy her depending on how much pain she was in. Perhaps it was a little dramatic of him, considering the birth was fortunately relatively easy, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. She was in pain; how could he not worry?

Abraham squirms in his arms, whimpering softly, which takes him out of his thoughts. He rocks his son back and forth, hoping the baby doesn't cry. He doesn't want to wake Tina up if he doesn't have to. She did all the hard work, after all. She deserves the rest.

The smile he's still wearing on his face only widens as Abraham looks at him with those wide, innocent eyes and reaches up toward Newt's face, making gurgling noises. He lets out a soft laugh.

"Oh, you're just so cute ," he whispers, giving Abraham's nose a gentle poke. The baby responds with a coo. Newt's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He doesn't think he's ever smiled this much.

Abraham has Newt completely wrapped around his finger. He'll do anything for his son. He can already tell that this kid is going to be completely spoiled (and not just by him – Tina can be just as bad!)

He hears his name being whispered, telling him that his wife is awake. He looks up at her; she looks exhausted, but the grin on her face tells him that she's happy.

"That's a good look for you," she murmurs, looking at their son. "How is he?"

"Oh? You think so?" he responds with a laugh. "He's good, I think. Do you want to hold him?"

She nods, holding her arms out. Newt gently places their son into them. She looks absolutely stunning with their child in her arms, he muses. She's always beautiful, of course, but right now, this image of her is perfect.

"I think," she starts, talking to Abraham, "Daddy has competition for who I love more now."

"Hey!" Newt exclaims in mock offense. "That's rude." Then, addressing their son, "I think we both know there's no competition. I'm clearly Mummy's favorite."

"I don't know," Tina says, "I haven't had to arrest him."

"That was one time!"

"One time is bad enough. And that's how we met," she reminds him. When he responds by (very maturely) sticking his tongue out at her, she rolls her eyes, though there's a fond smile on her face. "I just hope he doesn't pick up your habit of breaking the law."

As much as he hates to admit it, he has to agree with her on that one. He knows he wouldn't be happy if Abraham ever got arrested. He thinks, now that he is a parent, he knows why his mother isn't happy with his career choice.

"Well," he says, "I'm not going to be breaking the law anymore, so he and any kids we have in the future will certainly not learn it from me."

She looks like she doesn't really believe that, and he feels like he should be offended, but he understands why she's skeptical. He just pouts in response, though it's admittedly half-hearted.

Tina opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Abraham, who chooses that moment to cry. She rocks him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Aw, is someone hungry?" she asks. Their son replies by crying even harder. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

She unbuttons her pajama shirt, letting her breasts out. Hunger seems to have been the issue, as Abraham feeds from her happily. As Newt watches Tina look lovingly down at the baby, he can't help but think that she looks absolutely perfect as a mother, like she was made to be one, just as she was made to be an auror.

When Abraham is done, he pulls away, looking sleepy. Tina places him in the bassinet beside the bed and looks over to Newt. "Come lay with me? I don't know about you, but I need sleep."

"Hm, I'm not sure the bed is big enough. I don't want to end up rolling on top of you." He laughs. "I think I'll just take the chair."

His wife just nods, already half asleep. He sits down in the chair next to her, grabbing her hand. It's only once he's settled down that he realizes just how exhausted he is. But it's a good kind of exhausted. He's happy.

And everything is perfect.


End file.
